Angels
Angels are rare creatures, created by Arceus when they breath some of their power and immortality into humans that have truly made themselves worthy of acting as their elite guard. What is an Angel? Angels were once humans, usually during a war or a great time of strife. These humans sacraficed their own lives with complete selflessness to improve the life of all those around them. They are said to have shone as lights even when they were human, which allows Arceus to breath life back into them, along with some of their powers. Powers Angels hold some of Arceus' minor powers, this allows them to travel between Realms. They are immortal and cannot be killed by humans or Pokémon. They remain mostly human for all appearances, often moving around to prevent their true identity becoming known. Arceus will extend their powers to suit their missions when they call on them to do something specific. Who are the Angels? There are only three angels in existance by the time Generation IX comes along. All of them have crossed paths with the Generations prior to them. 'Bill' The first and oldest of the Angels, Bill was born during The Great War , a war often spoken of in the history of all the Regions, although it is mostly told as a Legend. In the War, Pokémon and humans fought, and it was only brought to an end when both sides had almost destroyed one another. Bill grew up just outside Cerulean City. The land in the other Regions and where he lived had once been plentiful with Pokémon known as Eevee, however many of them had been wiped out in the fighting, only a few remained. Bill took in those he found and protected them, nursing them back to health. He began to create a bond between human and Pokémon that had never before been seen. But the other humans came, demanding that he give them up. Bill refused, protecting his Pokémon until his fellow humans beat the life out of him. In recognition of what he had done, Arceus brought him back and gave the Eevee he had protected the potential to become any type so they could defend themselves. While the War went on, Bill worked with his Eevee to bring a peaceful end to the War, and was successful in many places, particularly in Johto and Hoenn. 'Looker' Born a few decades before Gem and Noir, during The Region War. Looker was born in Stonecut City and represented Alibia, a Region that chose to guard its border but not take part in the fighting. However many border skirmishes still broke out, Looker was one of the few that actually maintained Alibia's neutrality. He had been a policeman before the war and had a wife and daughter back in the City. Kanto troops managed to break through their defences and enter the Capital, raiding and pilaging. Looker raced home to protect his family, arriving back just in time to get between them and a Kanto soldier. He attempted to talk the soldier town rather than engage him in battle. Before he had much chance to say anything had been killed. Arceus brought him back, but not in time to protect his family that were dead when he regained consciousness. 'Soul' Soul was part of a Prophecy that initially intended her and three others to prevent the deaths of the Guardians, they however failed in their mission. However when it became clear that the world was unbalanced and would destroy itself, she and the others evacuated Alibia and sacraficed themselves with the landmass to protect the other Regions. The other Regions divided and split. After she discovered just before death that her family and line were cursed, she reasoned with Arceus, forcing them to take her instead of her sister Heart. Arceus agreed but gave her the powers of an Angel to prevent her from dying and becoming trapped in the shadows like the others. She does not necessarily agree with everything Arceus does, but she believes that they mean well and cares deeply for them, trying to guide and help them in the right direction.